weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Fakegee War VII
For other uses, see Fakegee War (Disambiguation). "The universe has been set on fire..." - Weegee The Interstellar War, also known as the Trolliverse Civil War or Fakegee War VII, was one of the Civil Wars to occur in the United 'Gees Galaxy, and one of the last Fakegee Wars. It was the largest of the Fakegee Wars, and it was the first civil war that truly divided the United 'Gees Galaxy for good. Preceding Events The Dichotomy of a Galaxy On a stormy day on the planet Deega, an astronomer was studying the unnatural weather patterns that have been occurring in the Juvionian Strait. He has been researching it for over a month, and it has only been getting worse. He discovered that dark matter and hawking radiation had been dividing the United 'Gees Galaxy into two, and it was accelerating at an incredible rate. Later in the evening, the planet's temperature rose by 93.2 degrees Fahrenheit (34 degrees Celsius). Seismic and volcanic activity had begun to be more active than ever in one day. The world soon exploded, along with the other celestial bodies within the Juvionian Strait, killing billions. The United 'Gees Galaxy had been divided into two separate galaxies, and it could not be fixed. The Fakegee Confederacy Strikes The Collective of the Fakegee Confederation Party (FCP) had known about the future division for many months, and had not told anyone about it. Their plan was now put into motion. The Confederacy took over the southern half of the United 'Gees Galaxy, and within the matter of hours, it became the Confederate Dominion of Geemania. They elected Confedalleo as their president, and imposed a new constitution, and exiled the influx of the Gee Dollar. The Rise of the Alph Collective Angered by the Fakegee Confederacy's control, Alphaweegee and his militia began to riot out through the systems to the northeast of the confederate capitol. He and one of his squads invaded the planet of Y'alle, and took control over it. Alphaweegee then took control the neighboring systems of the Y'overn system, and established the Alph Collective. They also exiled the influx of the Gee Dollar, and any other currency in the region. The Norish Empire Hearing about the other powers taking over the south, NourGodly wanted power himself. So he decided to take over a small section of southwestern part of the United 'Gees Galaxy, because most of his family and clan lived in those systems. It was a simple secession, and NourGodly was crowned king of the New Norish Empire. Gabgee and Armageddongee Strike Gabgee and his army wanted more land, so they began their conquest to take over the crippled United 'Gees Galaxy. On the way there, he was attacked by Armageddongee and his kingdom, because they also wanted more land. They began fighting as they travelled to the United 'Gees Galaxy, and ended up starting a war with the northern half of it. Weegee's Reaction Weegee was very upset that he had been betrayed by the multiple parties that lived within the Old United 'Gees. He tried to convince Daikon to help, but as expected he said no because he did not want to get involved with a civil war, since he was already dealing with the Confederate stragglers within the Yingor Colonies. Weegee decided that he needed to close the United 'Gees Galaxy's borders and he needed to offer benefits to the states and territories that would not secede. Al Qaegee attempted to perform terrorist acts, but they were all captured and sent to the south for punishment by the Confederate Dominion of Geemania. The War With all other powers declaring war unto each other for the United 'Gees Galaxy, it lead to the invasion of it and even more of a division. The Arlic Invasion The Arlics decided to go to war with the Armageddon Empire because of the threats they had been making with them. Their leader thought exactly, "Why don't we attack them at the United 'Gees Galaxy while they are busy dealing with the other powers?" So they attacked the Armageddon Kingdom and other powers in the area. It was more of a hit and run operation than anything else, so they immediately left after they raided them. The Fall of The Anti-Weegee Alliance Members of The Anti-Weegee Alliance wanted to leave the terrorist group, because they realized that terrorism doesn't work at all and war was completely wrong. Some members disagreed, so they decided to attack the Confederacy. They failed, and the surviving members decided to join other groups, because no doubt their group had fallen for good. The Illumiweegee Strikes the South Malleo and his Illuminati group decided to attack the southern most half of the Confederate Dominion, and won supremacy over the land. They established a plutocracy, and made Malleo their most high overlord of the land. Weegee was very angry by this, so he decided the United 'Gees Galaxy was going to war. Unitarian State By the usage of politic espionage and secretive orbital bombardment blamed by natural disaster, Gabegee was able to divide the Alph Collective quickly, and was able to establish a unitarian state over the systems within. The Battle of the Carlimoid Edge In an effort to regain control, Weegee launched a huge strike on the Carlimoid Edge, the northern border of the Confederate Dominion. By the use of millions of fighters, bombers, and interceptors, they were able to regain control of the border. Weegee launches the Dogogog Squadron Deciding he needed to take down Gabegee's unitarian state, Weegee launched the Dogogog Squadron. The dogs took over the systems within the unitarian state, and Gabegee and his army left, not wanting to continue with this war. The Armageddon Kingdom goes to war with the Norish Empire Since NourGodly's empire had the largest amount of land out of all of the invading powers, the Armageddon Empire attacked it with brutal forces, killing 3.2 billion people. After the attack, the Armageddon Empire received only a small portion of the Norish land, with a very little amount of people, since Armageddon Empire killed nearly all of them. The Four Way Treaty The United 'Gees Galaxy, Alph Collective, Norish Empire, and the Armageddon Empire were presented a treaty, created by the Yingor governor Zhei Tu Shenga. It would make all of the powers peaceful towards another, in a combined effort to end the Illumiweegee and the Confederate Dominion of Geemania. The treaty was signed, and the four began to plan towards taking back the south. The Final Effort As the four new powers proceeded south, the Illumiweegee declared war on the Confederate Dominion of Geemania, distracting them so they could be unprepared for the coming fire. They attacked the southern part of the Confederacy, while the four powers attacked the northern part. Over a course of 1.7 years, the four powers bombarded the Confederacy. On August 8, the Dominion was dissolved, leaving the Illumiweegee one choice. Leave or surrender. Because of their pride, they left the United 'Gees Galaxy forever. Epilogue The United 'Gees restored the southern half of the star cluster, and became a constitutional monarchy. The Norish Empire became the Norish Presidential Republic, the Alph Collective remained a socialist monarchy, and the Armageddon Kingdom returned the territory they gained to the United 'Gees Galaxy, and left in shame of what an embarrassment they made themselves. The four powers became great friends, and in the far future, the two powers that split off from the United 'Gees Galaxy joined it again, in peace and prosperity. The Union has risen... And it shall show up very soon... And no one shall stop it...Category:Wars Category:Events